


Unorthodox Mutualism

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Creampie, Dream Sex, Monster porn, Oral Sex, Other, Size Kink, Teratophilia, large amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: In an ecosystem, different species sometimes live in a mutualistic relationship with one another, benefitting from the protection or services they offer one another and coexisting in the same territory peacefully. Reita finds himself in one such relationship, caring for a pack of beasts in exchange for their protection from the other wild predators of the land, and enjoys his tasks perhaps a little too much sometimes.





	Unorthodox Mutualism

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this came from the rise in terato porn the past few years, and probably also Monster Hunter World, since I've been playing that quite a bit recently. I didn't imagine any specific species while writing this, so your imagination is free to run wild. I don't have any experience writing monster porn, this is my first attempt, so please be kind. Maybe I'll get better with practice. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Reita placed the last tuft of straw on the pile, sitting back on his haunches and smiling at his handiwork. The three eggs, each about the size of his own head, were leaning against the wall of the nest in a clutch, covered in a blanket of straw, fur, and feathers, keeping them warm and sheltered. Not that they needed to be kept warm, nestled together like that, they would stay the same temperature for a long time, and the sun shone high in the sky without a cloud in sight, but the cover provided some camouflage, and Reita was tired of having to chase away predators who spotted the eggs and mistakenly thought they were unguarded.

A rush of air against his back made Reita smile, he'd heard the father approach, its heavy steps impossible to miss, and when a large muzzle nudged the back of his shoulder, Reita reached behind himself to run a hand over the creature's rough hide. Its nostrils flared as it huffed, the air tickling Reita's neck, and he turned to kiss it lovingly, pulling back when the creature opened its mouth. Rows of large teeth, each longer than Reita's hand and just as thick, were bared to him, and Reita plucked a chunk of something fleshy out from between two of them, a rumble rising in the creature's belly, a sign of happiness and gratitude.

Reita knew why the creature was there, and he knew his role, taking care of the eggs while the matriarch was out hunting was only part of his responsibilities. His other, equally important task, involved tending to the males who defended the territory, making sure they were fit to fight off any larger rivals that might try attacking the pack. And there was no way anyone could fight with a boner like that, Reita concluded as he turned to face the creature, frowning in sympathy at the sight.

It straightened up and stepped forward, huffing as its dick swayed and hit Reita's head, swishing its tail impatiently. Reita reached up with both hands, taking hold of its cock and holding it in place, running his tongue up the length slowly. He could barely fit the tip in his mouth, lips stretching painfully as he sucked on the head, closing his eyes and humming at the bitter taste of precum.

He cupped his hands and stroked the length, tongue working the tip while he jerked the creature slowly, feeling its cock swell in response. It bucked its hips carefully, but even the small movement was enough to throw Reita off, and he choked as the head hit the roof of his mouth, having to pull away and cough. A low, apologetic sound came from above, and Reita responded with a moan, wrapping his lips back around the tip as soon as he'd caught his breath. It hadn't meant to hurt him, it had just gotten a little too excited.

The creature remained still as he licked and stroked eagerly, pulling away once in a while to catch his breath, lapping at the shaft as he panted softly. Another huff from the creature was Reita's cue that it was ready, and he let go of the shaft and moved back, but not before dragging his hand up the creature's dick to gather up precum, coating his fingers generously in the thick, white fluid.

He turned around on his knees and leaned forwards, holding himself up with one hand as he reached behind him with the other, pushing two slick fingers into his ass with a loud moan. A long, wet tongue curled around his neck, stroking his throat and cheek as the creature watched him prepare himself, hunched over his body as it waited impatiently. Reita smiled at the affectionate gesture, kissing the tip of the tongue when it passed over his lips, pumping his fingers into himself.

The third one slid in with a wet squelch, his ass accepting the intrusion and stretching to accommodate the girth, used to the frequent penetration by now. A few thrusts and he added the fourth, knowing he had to be quick about it, pushing his fingers as deep as they would go and moving his hand as much as he managed.

He pulled his hand out with a soft whimper, his now empty hole fluttering eagerly with the desire to be filled, and he raised his ass in a wordless signal. The creature's dick nudged against his ass, and Reita helped out by gripping the tip with one hand, guiding it to his entrance and holding it steady while the creature leaned forwards, moaning as the head pushed inside him slowly.

Strong talons gripped his upper arms carefully, holding his body up and taking some weight off his legs as he was filled slowly, and he struggled to breathe as he was stretched so wide he felt like he would burst. The creature stopped when the knot rubbed against Reita's ass, knowing he couldn't take all of it, though that was hardly necessary for this purpose. Reita was already pushing the limits of what his body could handle, distended stomach bulging slightly, the cock pressing against his internal organs almost painfully.

The creature held him still as it began moving, thrusting slowly at first, obviously holding back for Reita's sake. He focused on breathing evenly, legs trembling with the effort it took to keep them spread, though thankfully he didn't have to rely on his own strength alone, or he would have collapsed by now. When the pain subsided and he managed to relax somewhat, no longer clenched tight around the shaft as it moved inside him, the creature's restraint faltered, its hips moving faster as it thrust into Reita eagerly.

The creature panted and huffed loudly as it let go, no longer needing to be considerate of Reita now that he had adjusted to its girth, fucking his ass fervently. Reita's eyes rolled back into his skull, and he moaned as that magnificent cock filled him over and over, pressing against his prostate mercilessly. His whole body rocked with the force of the creature's thrusts, though it held him in place with its talons, his hands clenching into fists in the air, searching for something to hold on to.

He was crying out now as its hips snapped against his, cock driving into him over and over at a brutal pace, Reita's eyes watering from the overwhelming pleasure. Every thrust knocked the air out of him, until the creature let out a loud screech, halting its movements and shuddering as it started to cum. Reita moaned and squirmed in its hold as his ass was filled, its cock pulsing inside him, pumping cum into him in thick waves.

Eventually the sheer amount of cum became too much, pushing the creature's softening dick out with a wet sound, and though it was retracting back into its sheath, it continued spattering Reita's legs and the nest with its spunk. Reita was carefully lowered until he could hold himself up, hands planted on the floor of the nest as the creature let go of him, letting him find his balance. Reita's mouth was parted in silent gasps as rivulets of cum dripped down his inner thighs, thick and heavy as it pooled around his knees.

His own dick was rock hard between his legs, and he must have smelled strongly of pheromones, because as soon as it had recovered, the creature was leaning down, its muzzle nudging Reita's ass cheek gently. Reita spread his legs as the creature opened its mouth, tongue snaking out and curling under his body, pressing up against his balls and wrapping several times around his cock.

Reita groaned and canted his hips, that wet, rugged tongue starting to move, pulling back his foreskin and flicking the tip over his head, making Reita's vision blur as he went cross-eyed from the pleasure. The creature was graciously returning the favour, jerking Reita off with quick movements of its tongue, curled around his shaft like it had watched him do with his own hand countless times, except the creature's tongue was long enough to completely envelop the shaft if it wanted to.

Reita couldn't hold back his cries of desperation as his cock was worked deliciously, and with every tremor, more cum leaked out of his ass, dripping down onto the creature's tongue. No matter how hard he tried to clench his ass and hold it in, the fluids kept dripping, until he reached back and pushed his hand into himself, fucking his ass and effectively plugging him up. He thrust four fingers into himself at the same pace the creature was licking him, twisting and turning his wrist and rubbing his prostate, driving him closer to orgasm.

A few more thrusts and he was cumming, cock twitching against the creature's tongue as he rammed his fingers into his prostate a few times, milking himself of his cum. As soon as his climax had ended, Reita collapsed on his back in the nest, panting heavily and looking up at the creature with a content smile. It leaned down and nuzzled against his belly happily, its body rumbling loudly when Reita stroked its nose, scratching between its nostrils and making it keen.

Reita woke up covered in a thin sheen of sweat, heart racing and mind spinning as it struggled to catch up with reality, and it took him a good minute to realise he'd been asleep the entire time. When he did, though, he laughed at the absurdity, rolling over and reaching for his phone.

What a weird dream, he thought. Entirely unrealistic, yet strangely intriguing, and he realised with a healthy amount of shame that he was rock hard in his boxers. Whether it was the video games or what he ate last night, he should probably stay away from that combination again unless he wanted more odd dreams of being the human pet of a pack of carnivores. He debated jerking off for a moment, he definitely needed it, but it would depend on how much time he had left until his alarm.

As his screen lit up with the looming threat of his 20 Line notifications and 3 missed calls from Kai, Reita's plans to get rid of his boner the easy way flew out the window, however. He'd somehow slept through all of his alarms, and panic set in as he realised what the time was, hitting the dial back button and bolting out of bed.

“Hi, so sorry, overslept,” Reita spoke into his phone as he practically ran into the bathroom, reaching for his toothbrush. “I know, I know, scold me when I get there. If anyone wants to find a konbini and get me some breakfast while they wait for me, that would be great, though. Yeah, I'm alright, just a very weird dream.” Reita smiled at the memory, phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder as he squeezed toothpaste onto his brush.

Weird, yes. But as fantasies go? Not at all unpleasant.


End file.
